


Ride My Cock, You Will.

by Shestoolazytologin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cowgirl, Coworkers AU, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Pure Smut, Yoddle, canonverse, crackfic, no editing we die like men, welcome to hell - Freeform, what else, yaddle the cockrider, yoda is into public sex, yoda the sex god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestoolazytologin/pseuds/Shestoolazytologin
Summary: Yoda is stressed because of Anakin's dark side, but there's nothing Yaddle's riding skills can't fix.
Relationships: Yaddle/Yoda (Star Wars)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	Ride My Cock, You Will.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blankfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankfish/gifts).



> Look, idk what this is so read at your own risk.  
> Best accompanied with this song.  
> Unedited because if I'm going to make you suffer, I'll make you suffer with unedited smut. Plus we die like men.

He clasped his hands behind his back and looked at Coruscant’s skyline. A sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head.

He didn’t know what he was going to do with Anakin. Everyday that passed was another day where he became more unbalanced, more dangerous, harder to control. He had never been an easy one, but lately he had sensed the darkness rising in the boy and he feared for the fate of the galaxy as a whole. Anakin was strong, very strong. But coupled with the darkness in him, being strong was a problem. 

He heard the hiss of the door sliding open, and smiled softly without even turning, knowing who it was. Footsteps stopped right behind him, hands wrapping around his chest from behind. 

“On your mind, something is.” 

He loved Yaddle, loved her feminine voice, the sweetest sound he had heard in his many years of life. He sighed. 

“Much. For Anakin, I fear. Much unbalanced, he is.”

“Perhaps of help, I could be?” She said, her hands sliding lower. He rested his hands on top of hers, keeping them in place. 

“Not here, Yaddle. See us, someone might.”

“Turn you on, does it not?”

He turned around in her embrace. “Much it does. But the way of the Jedi, this is not. Forbidden, attachments are.”

“Hmm.” She said, kissing his jawline. “Doing it, everyone is.”

He could feel his attention slipping, as it usually did when she was around. She was intoxicating, and he wanted to ravish her whenever he saw her. 

“In our meeting today, trouble being around you, I had,” she said, her lips traveling lower, peppering kisses on his collarbone. “Horny, I was. Suck your cock, I want. Please Master Yoda,” she said, giving him a look that almost undid him. “Let me.”

He walked to his chair and sat down, resting his cane next to the armrest. Yaddle got on her knees between his legs, her hands running up his thighs, coming to rest on his crotch. 

“Hard for me, are you?” She bit her lip as she lowered his trousers first, then his underwear, releasing his cock from its confinement. 

“Always,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her, hypnotized by the hungry look she was giving him. 

He grabbed a fistful oh her hair, guiding her head down. “Suck.”

She licked her lips and lowered her head, licking a stripe up his shaft. “Such a gorgeous cock, you have. All mine.”

“Fill you up with it, I will,” he said, bucking his hips impatiently. 

Yaddle smirked and took him in her mouth, the sight of her pretty lips wrapped around his shaft making him groan. He bucked his hips, keeping her head in place, going as far as he could, only pulling back when he hit the back of her throat. Her head moved up and down, her mouth heaven. She brought one of her hands to his balls, squeezing them softly. 

He had had many sexual encounters in his long life, but Yaddle was the best one by far. She gave the best blowjobs, and rode him better than any other male or female he had been with. 

“Right, that is. My cock, you will suck.“ 

He was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock disappearing inside her mouth, and when she looked up at him through her lashes, he knew he had to have more than her mouth. 

He wanted all of her. 

He pushed her back and she licked her lips greedily. 

“Finished, you were not, Master.”

He groaned. “What that word does to me, you know.”

She smirked deviously. “Indeed I do.”

He stood up and spun her around so she was facing his chair and bent her forward, lifting her robe. She was a sight to behold, her ass small and perky, and he brought a hand between her thighs. 

“My, my, Yaddle. So wet for me, you are.”

She wiggled her ass provocatively. “Like it, do you?”

He hummed in agreement. “I do. And now fuck you, I will.”

He loved how impossibly wet she was—how wet he made her. Lining himself up, he entered slowly, relishing in the moan that came out of her throat. 

“So tight, you are, Yaddle.”

She nodded, trying to look at him. “Tight, my pussy is. Only for you master.”

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, loving the curve of her back. 

The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and their grunts and moans—Yaddle’s definitely louder—and the simple thought of someone walking in on them only served to fuel him more. 

He pulled out, stepping away from her. 

“Ride my cock, you will.”

He sat down on his chair again and she straddled his legs, lowering herself on his cock. She rolled her hips, riding him with reckless abandon.

He palmed her right breast, sucking her left, his teeth lightly grazing her nipple. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, going faster, and he moved both hands to her hips, bucking his hips into hers.

They moved together, like one, giving and taking. He moved his thumb to her clit, rolling it, and from the sounds escaping her throat he could tell she was close.

“Come for me, you will.” he said, speeding his movements. “My cock so good, you’re taking.”

He felt her walls spasm around him as she cried out, body convulsing to the point he thought she might pass out. His release came shortly after in thick ropes, coating her insides, and he saw stars.

He had never come so hard in his entire life.

His head fell forward, forehead resting on Yaddle’s collarbone, their breaths the only things to be heard.

“Thank you, Master.” she said, playing with his ears. “Riding you, I quite enjoy.”

He smirked, kissing her neck. “Dressed, we should get.”

She lifted herself off him, lowering her robe once her feet hit the ground.

“Your cum sliding out of me, I can feel.” she said, and he approached her.

He lifted her robe again and collected it with his three fingers, pushing it back in. “Let it out, do not.”

She winked, kissing him. “Again, you will fuck me. Tonight, in the Jedi Archives?” she said, palming his now flaccid cock.

He moved, walking past her, slapping her ass on his way out of the room. “Yes, Yaddle. Out, I will eat you.”


End file.
